


She Thinks Him Soft and Lovely

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boarding School, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Crying, F/M, Frottage, Illvermorny AU, Recruitment, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Statutory Rape, Tina is a first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MACUSA recruiter, Percival Graves, knows this particular hunger would be better off unfed. Though, an eleven year old student with no attachments and an eagerness to please feels like his own personal temptation from hell.





	She Thinks Him Soft and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> ((So, this is probably the most ‘Lolita-esque’ piece of sin I’ve ever written and I was scared to share it with you… but also… I trust u to understand that Fantasy does not equal reality… but BE WARNED this is an experiment in “How creepy can I make this dude without making him repulsive?” Like, I want to write a really charismatic villain. ALSO Tina is a 1st year.))

She was the runt of the litter.  Tina Goldstein.  He read her name from the list she’d signed and passed her the promised set of MACUSA themed sweets and supplies.  She hadn’t met his eyes as she thanked him.  Her tiny voice trembling with nerves.  He liked them nervous but was aware that a line had formed behind her.

“My pleasure, Miss Goldstein,” he’d said softly.  He watched as her chin lifted enough for her to look him in the eye.  He was seated and she was so unbearably close, her tiny arms not able to reach as far as the older kids in line.  He gave her the kindest smile he could fake as she seemed to size him up.  His hair, heavy eyebrows, and earth-colored uniform.  Tina smiled faintly in return and thanked him again before skittering off.

As always, he finished up the recruitment assembly with empty platitudes about how the MACUSA was a family.  Something something. Brothers in arms.  Something something. And don’t forget about our sisters. Something something. If you’re in 7th year and would like to speak one on one with a recruiter. Something.

He hadn’t expected to find tiny, Tina Goldstein at his borrowed desk when he settled down to start sign-ups.  He looked around the classroom as if mystified about how she’d gotten in ahead of the admittedly short line outside and without a key.

Perceptive, she tucked her little eleven year old head into her chest and murmured, “I’m a hall monitor for my year.  Most unused classrooms will open for me.”

Graves let the corner of his mouth perk up in a grin.  “They let first years monitor halls, now?”

“I… no…” Tina took a little breath before seeming to settle on a proper explanation.  “Not usually, but I asked to.  I was a bed monitor at my orphanage.”

Graves tried not to let his interest show on his face.  “…before you were… adopted?”

“I… my little sister and I still live at the orphanage when I’m not here.”

Percival cooed in feigned sympathy.  Something akin to what he imagined Tina always saw on adult faces when she spoke about her living situation.  In actuality, he couldn’t be happier to have found such a sweet young thing with no attachments.  “You’re very mature for your age, Miss Goldstein.”

He watched as Tina blushed.  She liked being Miss.  Liked being called mature. He continued. “I could trust you to do all kinds of grown-up things, couldn’t I, Tina?”

Eagerly, Tina nodded her head.  A rapid and desperate agreement.  Graves hadn’t sat, yet.  So, he kneeled before the chair she’d taken.  Placed his large hand on her bony knee.  Far too much of his skin against the navy blue tights that covered her thigh. “Why are you here, Miss Goldstein?  I asked for 7th years.  Legally, all I can ask for are 7th years that are of age to sign over consent.”

Tina’s little face scrunched up at the words.  Legality and consent concepts that were still beyond her.  He wouldn’t clarify.  His words were meant to confuse.

“I want the MACUSA to be me and Queenie’s family!” she expressed eagerly, her little fingers pointing to the golden eagle badge on her chest.  Graves took a moment to eye the changes she’d made to her Ilvermorny uniform.  The crest on her cardigan was replaced by the faux Auror’s badge that had been included in his recruitment set.  She wore the tiny eagle pin on the front of her overalls.  She’d wrapped the decorative tinsel that was meant for decorating the insides of lockers and trunks around her head like a patriotic halo.  He’d noticed it immediately but hadn’t realized what was.  …partially because he was so accustomed to marching out of the school at the end of the day over a bed of discarded MACUSA swag.

The fact that Tina had immediately festooned her body with it was… endearing.

“Is Queenie your little sister, Tina?”

“Yes!”

“Is she as cute as you are?”

He watched as Tina blushed and rubbed a hand down the side of her face. He couldn’t stop himself.  He wanted to at least feel the heat of her embarrassed little face against his palm. He caressed her bare cheek. Smiled ever so slightly as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.  Affection-starved, he noted.

“You’ve got to be the cutest girl in all of Ilvermorny, Tina Goldstein.”

He couldn’t do this, now.  Couldn’t do this, here.  There was a line of students outside the door.  All waiting to sign over their lives for their country.  All there to help him near his regrettably high quota.

He also couldn’t -not- do anything.  “Miss Goldstein, can you keep a secret?”

She nodded confidently.  One firm jerk of her head.  Up then down.

His hand travelled down from Tina’s face to her neck and then to her collarbone.  It finally settled over her chest.  “First years can’t join MACUSA… but you obviously know how to take initiative.”

His pulse quickened as he looked at how large his fingers looked compared to every inch of her.  “You, Tina, can be my secret helper and I’ll promise you, right now, that when you’re old enough, you’ll be my partner and I’ll see to your success, personally.”

“You’ll be my brother in arms?” she asked, the last three words coming out as if she didn’t know that the phrase really meant.

“Yes, exactly.  I’ll be your big brother as long as you don’t tell anyone about what we do, together.  I could get in a lot of trouble for allowing a first year to be my assistant.”  He lifted his other hand to place over her chest.  One gripping the cardigan’s replacement badge and the other thumbing over the pin she’d added… then over her budding little nipple through her shirt.  Tina’s breathing hitched at the contact and Graves realized he was going to have a rather hard time getting through subsequent interviews.

His cock began to swell beneath his trousers as that single thumb continued rubbing and rolling the tiny bit of sensitive flesh and Tina started to squirm against her seat.

“It looks like you’ve attached your auror pin and badge very well, Miss Goldstein,” he finally said.  His voice gruff and hands quivering as he pulled them both away from her body.

“…O…oh…” she whispered as she clamped her thighs together.  Percival bit his bottom lip to keep from commenting on her obvious arousal. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to part her little thighs and rip through her stockings.  He pictured himself parting the lips of her eleven year old cunt with his erection. Pictured himself holding her against his borrowed desk as she cried and begged him to pull out.  He twitched beneath his trousers.

“Auror Goldstein,” he said, his tone as official as he could make it.  Her head snapped up and she saluted like the aurors he’d shown  in moving pictures, earlier in the day.  He could have laughed at the display.  Face flushed, half her cardigan hanging off a shoulder, and garnished with the patriotic black and gold of America’s wizard government, Tina held her wand up and at attention.  “I want you to go to the door and send the first student in, for me.  But don’t leave.  When I’m done with everyone in the hall, you and I can get started on your training.”


End file.
